narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Namikaze Hikari
Hikari Namikaze (''波風光, Namikaze Hikari) is a Jounin-level kunoichi formerly from Konohagakure. She was believed to die along with her parents during the Nine Tails' attack on Konoha. In truth she was taken by Uchiha Obito and raised in Kirigakure where she became a genin. A few years later she participated in Fourth Shinobi World War. Background Namikaze Hikari was born to Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato . Born with Nine Tails' chakra inside her body, Minato feared that Nine Tailes could control her within Kushina, seperated mother and daughter, sealed away her chakra and due to the fact, that Third Shinobi World War was still going on, left her with Uchiha Fugaku of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan , whom could subdue her with his Sharingan . Growing up without Minato or Kushina, Hikari grew quite close to Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto and their son,Uchiha Itachi . She also befriended Uchiha Shisui, whom gave her the nickname Tomato Princess (トマト姫, 'Tomato-Hime)'' '''for her bright red hair which she inherited from her mother.' Just being three year old, she showed keen intelligence, when she started reading Fūinjutsu books in hope to be close to her mother, whom she had never seen. After the Third Shinobi World War was finished, Minato visited Hikari regularly, getting close to her and even giving her tips about Fuuinjutsu. She wasn't aware that her parents were Personality Namikaze Hikari was said to receive her mother's look and his father's brain. At the age of three, she could already make simple sealing scrolls. After being taked to The Bloody Mist, Hikari forsaken her surname and decided to go with just Hikari. Graduating at the age of ten, she passed the Graduation Test of the Bloody Mist, that scarred her for life. Soon after getting the rank of Genin, Obito, under the name of Uchiha Madara , took her to Konohagakure to assist Uchiha Itachi and him into Uchiha Clan massacre. This affected her mentality and she finally succumbed into believing the shinobi world was wrong the the Eye of the Moon Plan to be only solution. Namikaze Hikari was loyal only to Uchiha Obito and no one else. She believed that she owned Obito for saving her, for this reason, although she questioned his motivation, she never went against him, even assisting him in Fourth Shinobi World War. Appearance Hikari is fair skinned, with her signature red hair which she wears loosely, or sometimes in a high ponitail. Her eyes were green, before Obito and Hikari retrieved Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan, which lated was transplated in her left eye. Before the beginning of Fourth Shinobi World War, Obito gave her his own Sharingan, believing it would protect her. Unfortunately, her Uzumaki genes and the Regeneration Chakra, deactivated both of her Sharingan, and she gained black eyes. As a Genin her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was purple in colour and held closed with a black obi. Later she wore a high-collared purple sleeveless blouse and dark blue pants. Sometimes she wore Tobi 's Akatsuki cloak over it. After time-traving in past, Hikari wore a standard Jounin attire. Abilities 'Taijutsu' Hikari uses Taijutsu a lot, because she believes that flash jutsus aren't neccessary to defeat enemy. She relieves on speed to fight and not on strength. Her taijutsu skills developed under Obito. 'Ninjutsu' Hikari has receieved massive chakra from her Uzumaki genes and also, from Nine Tailes. She is able to use Shadow Clone Jutsu with no effort for spying and information gathering. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Category:DRAFT